One Wing's Promise/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (Zephyrs' Room) [[Bolozof Velasgo|'Bolozof']]: '''What a disappointing end. Is this the best you can do, Zephyrs? '''Zephyrs: End? This is only the beginning. We just got rid of one unnecessary element, is all. Bolozof: '''Hmm…. A lack of confidence is certainly not the issue. But you should realise that not everyone fears you. You don’t think that you have the power to place all responsibility on your secretary’s head like politicians do back home and get away with it, do you? '''Zephyrs: <>... That is not your concern. If they do not fear me, I will make them. Bolozof: Well, I suggest you be careful. With the new Animus series being in the hands of BIS…I think it’s time for me to act. It would be nice to get permission to do that. Zephyrs: '''…What a joke. Do you think I don’t know that you’ve been sending your woman out? I can’t stop you from doing what you’re going to do, so get rid of the complacent act. It’s unpleasant. '''Bolozof: Well, in that case… Zephyrs: It can't be helped, but let me say one thing for the record. Your woman... Bolozof: What about Nadia? Zephyrs: If you want to use her as a woman, fine. But be careful when you use her as your assistant – her naivety is a double-edged sword. She can’t be trusted. Bolozof: Again, that’s none of your business, but…don’t worry. There’s not a single soul I trust. Now, I’m off to stir up some trouble. (Bolozof leaves.) Zephyrs: 'Animus series... So they've perfected the system? Humans can't even get that thing to budge… but that Cage…could he be Vale? Heh… of course not… (BIS Hideout) [[Semyl Shambrow|'Semyl]]: '...How was he? [[Ares Enduwa|'Ares]]: '''Only time will tell. I’ve never seen him like that. '''Semyl: I see… all this time he’s been letting the enemy survive, so I can imagine. [[Tadamichi E. Yukito|'Yukito']]:' It was bound to happen at some point. That’s just fighting. [[Phil|'Phil]]: '''I don’t think he’s taking it seriously enough. How is he going to fight from now on? '''Yukito: '''Hey, don’t be like that. Unlike us, he was an upstanding citizen until just recently. '''Phil: …Why is everyone so nice to him? Semyl: Anything wrong with that? Phil: N-no, nothing… Ares: (Interesting…) [[Razma Cascade Jr.|'Razma']]:' I’m going to go check on him. I’m a little worried. [[Warren Lumenlux|'Warren]]: ...'''Don't. '''Yukito: That’s right. We need to wait for him to come out from his room of his own free will. Razma: I don't understand you people! Aren't you worried about him? Semyl: Cut it out! You’re being so childish. Ramza: Childish? Yeah, so what if I am?! He’s a child too, so I know how he feels. Can you convey what you can’t see? Can you convey what you can’t hear? Is it right to do NOTHING? If that’s being considerate, I don’t ever want to think that way. I’m fine just the way I am. Semyl: ...Razma... Warren: …In his state right now, I doubt he’ll be able to find an answer in any of us.Razma: What does that mean? [[Mebius K. Lylekraft|'Mebius']]:''' People will oten look for an external scapegoat to protect themselves, for their own redemption. Like he's doing now. '''Ares: Cage knows that it was the best thing he could do in that situation. Let’s give him time to think about things alone. Razma: ... Semyl: ...<> See, Razma, I think that’s one of your good qualities, but sometimes you need to stand on your own and face your own demons. The best thing we can do for him right now is not to hand him the answers, but support him while he figures things out for himself. Razma: Semyl, you… Semyl: Err… mm-hmm? Razma: '''…Sound ridiculous when you talk like that. '''Semyl: '''How you gonna...! Er ... Ahem... To what might you be referring? '''Ares: You don’t need to talk like that when I’m around. Your speech doesn’t bother me, and moreover, I agree with Razma. Semyl: Aw, man. (Deckson enters.) Deckson: '''…Can everyone listen for a moment, please?... What’s wrong, Semyl? '''Semyl: ... Razma: '''She’ll bounce back eventually. So, what happened? Did you make up with your estranged wife? '''Mebius: ...Oh, no, I had no idea… Deckson: Unfortunately, that's not it. But it's just as important. Warren: …Is it the OF? Deckson: Yes. The frame Cage was driving was clearly an OF. If we can even call it that, that is. Yukito: Orbital Frame? It was hovering, and its capabilities were impressive, but wasn’t it on the Bonaparte to begin with? Razma: Your point being? Mebius: The Bonaparte was maintained by the UNSF. In other words, that frame was probably constructed by some big-shot Earthlings. Razma: So? They know about the existance of the OF, right? Nothing weird about that. Deckson: still has no use for the OF, and they see it only as a version of the LEV. If Earth were to become serious about its development… Mars would surely lose. [[Twede Grey|'Twede']]: '''…That is not a possibility at this point in time. '''Phil: Yiii! You almost gave me a heart attack! Twede: …Apologies. Ms. O’Connell sent me. The one behind all this violence and these secretive construction projects seems to be the Inspection Chief of the UNSF, Dezeele Zephyrs. Warren: Ned mentioned that name too. Deckson: I see... Given his post, he has dirt on everyone, especially the high-ranking officials. I had heard that he was influential, but why would he want to be involved in something so dangerous? Twede: '''I don't know. '''Ares: ...Perhaps it’s like this, then. The Bonaparte accident came as a surprise to him, and he decided to take back the OF that he had commissioned, while he worked to conceal the incident. Of course, if he failed to acquire it, he would merely destroy it. Twede: ... Yukito: This OF is a weapon so powerful that it can change the fundamental laws of space. It’s true that it wouldn’t be all that strange if someone recognized its potential early on. The politicians would never OK it, so it would be faster to actually show them what it could do… and it would probably give Zephyrs more political leverage. Razma: With what that machine can do, I could understand why someone would think like that. Deckson: '''If that’s the case, all the cruel actions and clandestine operations make sense. '''Twede: For future reference, Ms. O’Connell requests permission to research the frame in question. Would that be all right? Deckson: There’s no reason to deny her. (An alarm sounds.) Phil: <> Someone's opened the outer hatch! Razma: 'He didn’t…? '''Ares: '...<> What a little troublemaker. (North of BIS. The sounds of a vehicle can be heard.) '''Cage: (...Now that I'm on ground level, what should I do? I'll find someplace where I can be alone… And think about things…) ... ???: ...Where are... you... going? Cage: Hunh?! Who… Aaah!! (The Vehicle crashes.) Cage: Owww... chhhhh.... Myona: '''Cage.... '''Cage: M-M-M-Myona?!? Myona: ... Cage: Myona? Are you okay?! Myona!! Wake up! Myona: .... Cage: Myona! Myonaaaa! Don’t die!!! Myona: ...Uhhhhhh... Cage: What, Myona? I can’t hear you--you have to talk louder!! Myona: ...Just kidding. Cage: ...What? Myona: .... Cage: ... Myona: Hm...? Aren't you supposed to use it like this? That's how Semmy taught me... Cage: .... Myona: Um… how did it go… Cage: Pfffftttt... Hahahahahahahaha! What was THAT? Hahahahahaha! That was just weird! Myona: Come on, you don't have to laugh that hard. Cage: Hahahahaha, <>. You're really funny. Myona: '''... '''Cage: Hmm? Myona: Cage, let's go back. You have no place to go, and I'm sure everyone's worried about you. Cage: ... Myona: Cage? Cage: ...I’m sorry, but…. I just can’t do that. Myona: Why not? Were you lying when you said that you couldn’t let them do things like that? Don't you care about all the people on Mars? Cage: I wasn’t lying. But my hands are dirty now. I’m no different from any of them. Myona: That's it? Cage: …I don’t want to get on that thing anymore, either. It broke our promise. Myona: Oh... Cage: Don't you agree? I didn't say a word about doing that! But it still... It betrayed me! Myona: So you ran away? Cage: I didn’t run away. I just don’t want to fight anymore... I quit BIS. I just want to live quietly… Myona: See, you ran away. From everyone, from yourself. Cage: ... Myona: What would have happened if you hadn’t done that? We don’t know. And there’s no guarantee that everyone would have been safe. But one thing’s for sure... You saved those children's lives. Young, innocent lives that were in danger. Cage: ...But I... Myona: '''Cage, I remembered something. '''Cage: Really? Myona: It’s not clear, but there was some accident... impact, and flames everywhere…Father and Mother are on the other side of the flames… but I can’t do anything, and I’m just crying… Cage: ... Myona: At the time, I was afraid to remember any more. But then I met you, and everyone else, and we started fighting together… and then I realized. I want to be stronger so I can protect people. I don’t want to regret not doing something I could have done. I can’t just stand there crying… 1because now there’s something we can do! Cage: …Aren’t you scared at all? Myona: Of course I'm scared. Very scared. But nothing is going to change if I run away. Cage: You’re so strong… (Sounds are heard.) Cage: Huh? Scene Part 1 Before Battle UNSF Soldier: '''There it is! Just as our intelligence said! Terrorist vehicle confirmed!! '''UNSF Captain: '''I see that... Now be quiet! You have the right to… nothing! If you put up a struggle, we won’t hesitate to shoot you. Now disembark quietly. '''Cage: ... Myona: Cage, let's go! Cage: ...Sorry. Myona: '''C-Cage...? Where are you going to go? You’re not going to turn yourself in, are you? '''Cage: Hide! I'll distract them. In the meantime, you... Myona: ...No. Cage: Myona? Myona: I am sick of watching people get hurt! If you have to go, I am going with you. Cage: '''No, I can’t let you do that. If we both get caught… '''Myona: Then let’s find a way for both of us to be safe. Don’t give up! UNSF Captain: '''OK, it seems as though they have no intention of getting out. Prepare to fire! '''Cage: Come on! Hide! UNSF Captain: Shoot! Myona: Eeeeeek! (Suddenly, the Orcrist and hits the UNSF Captain's LEV.) Myona: Hm? UNSF Captain: Who're you?! (Allied Orbital Frames appear.) Mebius: Don't you state your own name before you ask another's, according to Earth's customs? UNSF Captain: '''Tsk. Another terrorist. '''Cage: Mebius! Mebius: I must say I never expected you to act so aggressively… I must say, I’m a little impressed. You too, Myona. Myona: Heh... heh heh. Ares: ... Cage: Ares... Ares: So secretive, Cage…Or did you decide you don’t like me anymore? Cage: ...No… no! It’s not like that... Ares: Heh heh… I can read you like a book... Anyway, we’ll talk later. Cage: ...Sorry. Warren: Cage... right? Cage: Yes! Warren: I haven’t introduced myself to you yet. I’m Warren, the mercenary who never made it. Nice to meet you. Cage: It’s… it’s nice to meet you too, sir! (The rest of BIS except for Razma appear.) Deckson: Are you okay!?!? Cage: Deckson... Yukito: ...Escape… the hallmark of the troubled protagonist. Phil: Now is not the time to be shouting nonsense! We don’t know when their support army is going to arrive! Semyl: '''True dat.... Right! Let's get on with it! '''Cage: Everyone’s coming here just for... me? Warren: They’re all on their way. Mebius: '''We’ll talk later... For now, get away from there! '''Myona: Let's go, Cage. Cage: Um... Okay. All Enemy LEVs Destroyed Myona: It's done, huh? Cage: They all…. They did all that just for me. Myona: (...Oh, Cage…) (BIS Retreats.) Interlude (Mars Suburbs) Cage: ... Myona: '''Hey, what happened? '''Deckson: '''Cage. I understand how you feel. But that wasn’t the way to handle it. '''Cage: ...I know. Deckson: Well, we’re glad that you’re okay. Please don’t let it happen again. Cage: …I won’t. (No... I still need to think everything through... I'm not ready... It's probably not a good idea to be in BIS feeling like this…) Myona: ...'Cage... '''Ares: '(........) '''Mebius: Wait a minute. Where’s Razma? Semyl: 'Aah, the idiot. He's... '???: '''Cage! You there? '''Cage: Whoa?! Whuh?!? ...Was that the radio? Razma: Hey! You look well! Cage: Razma! Where are you?! Razma: Heh heh... Guess! It’s obvious once you hear this… Hey, everyone! It’s the boy who broke the switch on the bombs and saved you all! I know you’re a little sleepy, but.… Come on everyone, say thank you! Jojo: He...llo? Cage: You’re the little girl from this afternoon! Jojo: Is this the boy that saved us? Thank you. When I grow up, I'm going to marry you. Cage: '''Hunh?!?!?!?! '''Myona: ... Pauly: Thank you... sir! For helping us when it was... Uh, not your responsibility to do so! Cage: '''Um… er… not at all. '''Gilbert: ...<> Ow! What!? Razma: '''…Want me to do it again? '''Gilbert: Just for the record, thanks. But if you try anything with Semyl, you'll have to deal with me! Don't forget that! Cage: '''What??! Me... and SEMYL?! What is he talking about? '''Semyl: <>... Sorry ‘bout that. He’s suddenly started turning into a little man recently. Take it easy on him. Oh, you probably already know this, but that’s the orphanage where I grew up. So all those kids, they're like my brothers and sisters. Cage: Oh... Razma: So! How does it feel? You saved these kids! Cage: ... Razma: ...It's true that you got rid of that jerk Ned. But you did an incredible thing! Look at the smiles on these kids' faces! Jojo: Hee hee Cage: I... Razma: You can’t put a value on a human life. But even so, you saved many lives today. That makes you better than any of those guys who spout big ideas and don’t do anything. I... respect you. And if anyone criticizes what you did, I'll beat them down. Nobody’s going to criticize what you did… so just come back. Okay? Cage: Razma.... Razma: Oh shoot! ...It's them... (An explosion is heard.) Semyl: What?!? Razma! Razma?!? <> Semyl: Razmaaaa!! Cage: Razma! Deckson: Stay calm! Nothing's going to be solved if we stay here. To the orphanage! Cage: Yes sir! Scene Part 2 Before Battle (Downtown) Cage: Razma! Where are you? Myona: Look, Cage! The orphanage... Cage: Signs of attack...?! How could they do this? Is it the army again? Where is everyone? Bolozof: '''(Who...? Ah, it's that terrorist group that's using the OF. I thought I would use it as a training tool for Bizac… heh heh… how lucky I am that my hapless prey is coming right to me. This may turn out to be more fun than I thought…) '''Nadia: Mr… Mr. Bolozof… That is an orphanage. There seems to be no reason to destroy it… but why...?? Bolozof: It may prove problematic to Earth’s purposes in the future. What’s the harm in getting rid of it now? Nadia: ... Bolozof: Never mind that, the terrorists are here to rescue their friends. Capture them, and find out where they’re hiding the Animus! Let them know that the Bizac is not the average LEV! Nadia: ...Yes sir... Cage: Oh no…. Where are Razma and the others? Semyl: …NO! ...RAZZZZMAAAA! (Two LEVs are destroyed.) Semyl: Huh?! (Razma appears.) Razma: Hey! Cage: '''Razma! All right! '''Razma: You were a little late… Jojo: YAY! Semyl!! Semyl: Jojo! Gilbert: What, you're crying? What are you going to do without me, Semyl? Semyl: You're safe too... Pauly: Mr. Razma saved us! The others were just led to safety also.... Everyone's okay! Razma: Yup. That’s the first priority. Look after them, okay? Semyl: Okay! Bolozof: '''Hmmm.... You're pretty good, for a Martian. Why don't you come and work for me? '''Razma: It's going to cost you. Bolozof: Name your price. Razma: ...Just your life. Bolozof: '''...<>... What a shame. You have all that talent, and yet inside you’re just another dumb Martian... '''Razma: What?!?! Bolozof: You Martians fulfill no purpose... If you'd just die, it would be much easier and there would be no suffering… Heh heh! Cage: What did you say? Bolozof: Who's that! Cage: You’ve hurt so many people… and you act as if nothing happened! Bolozof: Of course... I have no sympathy for Enders... They’re not the same as us Earth folk!Cage: Not the same..? Of course you're the same! I don't want to hurt anybody... On the other hand, you and your group…! Bolozof: Yes? So what? What are you going to do, fight me in that useless machine? Cage: (...If only Pharsti were here...) Pharsti... (A chime is heard.) Myona: (...This... noise! My head...) Cage: Pharsti!! (The chime is heard again., and Cage's OF appears.) Bolozof: (The... Animus! Heh heh… today is a lucky day indeed. Now I’ll even have a souvenir for Zephyrs!) Cage: Wh-why...? Pharsti: I heard you calling. I have an obligation to protect my master. Cage: ... Pharsti: Don’t worry. If you command it, I will fight. Cage: '''...in that case, I command you... '''Myona: Cage?! Pharsti: ... Cage: …to let me on board right now!Pharsti: '''?! '''Myona: Cage... (The headache and the ringing in my ears is gone... What was that?) Cage: Hurry! Pharsti: Roger that.. (Cage leaves his Blade and boards his OF.) Pharsti: Master, I... Cage: Now now, Pharsti. We have to get him. Pharsti: Roger! Cage: Myona! Myona: Hm? What, Cage? Cage: You can’t fight with that frame, all by yourself. Just stay out of harm’s way. Myona: But... Cage: Myona… Don’t worry, I’m all right now. Okay? Myona: (Cage...) Okay.... But.... Be careful. (Myona retreats, and enemy reinforcements arrive.) Pharsti Dialogue (Destroy 3 LEVs with Testament.) Cage: Wow... You're so different now. Are you sure you're Pharsti? Pharsti: I am not sure I understand your query... If you want to know 'Am I sure?' then the answer is: affirmative. In fact, this is closer to the real me than anything else. Warren Attacks Nadia Warren: We've never fought against that type of frame before... It seems like an LEV, but much stronger, with more capabilities. Cage Attacks Bolozof Bolozof: That belongs to me. Return it. Cage: What? What is that supposed to mean? Bolozof: Ah. You're going to pretend you don't know anything? ...Fine, I'll take it back by force! Bolozof Retreats Or Is Defeated Bolozof: (Damn! All that testing used up too much power... I can't get the levels up! It won't happen like this next time...) ...Fall back. (If Nadia was not defeated, the following quote plays.) Nadia: Yes sir. Pharsti: ...Enemy inactive. Switching to Alert Mode. Cage: <>... You saved us from a sticky situation. Thank you, Pharsti. Pharsti: Yes. Cage: Pharsti, in that instance you say, 'You're welcome'. Pharsti: You're wel...come? Cage: Exactly. Post-Scene Dialogue Deckson: So you're feeling better now? Cage: …I did hurt a person, and I’d like to avoid that from now on… But if there are people that I can save, I see now that I can’t just run away. If it weren’t for Myona… and everyone else, I wouldn’t be able to see it this way. Deckson: I understand. We’re going back, move your machine. Cage: ...Yes sir! Myona: '''(...Cage... I'm so relieved...) '''Ares: (...So that's the Bizac, eh? ...Heh, heh... I see the resemblance.) Cage: Pharsti…. Myona told me that I was running away from myself. Pharsti: ..... Cage: I blamed everything on you and ran away. It wasn’t my fault. You were to blame.... Pharsti: I... Cage: But if you hadn’t done that then, someone could have been hurt… no, someone might have been killed. I just didn’t get it. I do have the ability to solve problems without hurting others. Pharsti: With your ability, it is possible. Cage: '''Thank you. But there were more reasons behind your actions, weren’t there? '''Pharsti: ... Cage: '''Even if it had worked out that time, there’s no guarantee that it would work the next time. If that happened, I might never get over it. You didn’t just save the children, you saved me too….. Am I right? '''Pharsti: …My responsibility is only to protect the registered frame runner. I only fulfilled my own obligation.Cage: Are you blushing? Pharsti: ... Cage: I've been thinking... it's time for me to really be honest with myself. So would you help me out for a little while longer? Pharsti: …I am a Navigation System. I am nothing more than a program. If you give the command… Cage: Have you forgotten? I think of you as my friend. I guess that’s kind of selfish of me, but… Pharsti: …by ‘Testament’, I was referring to our agreement. Cage: Huh?? Pharsti: It is the name I gave to this OF - my own body. It seems I do not have a registered name, so I gave myself one. If it does not appeal to you, I have 3,000 more prospects on the list.... Cage: Wha, No... that’s okay! But why are you bringing this up now? Pharsti: Because it seems you have forgotten. Cage: Forgotten...what? Pharsti: We already have an agreement. Cage, you are my one and only master. Cage: Oh... I see. Thank you, Pharsti. Pharsti: '''Please let me explain. Due to the readjustment I went through to better serve you, I respond only to the neural pulses in your central nervous system. '''Cage: Oh. That's... why. Pharsti: So, I hope you will take responsibility for what you have done to me! Cage: What...? Responsibility...? Pharsti: I was joking. Cage: Huh?! Pharsti: Never mind. Cage: Aw, I’m sorry. Say it again, I promise I’ll react this time. Pharsti: '''Request denied. '''Cage: Come on! don’t be that way! Pharsti: Lifting off. Please be careful so you don't bite your tongue. Cage: Come on, Pharsti... (BIS Hallway) Ares: Myona, you don't look well. How are you feeling? Myona: I’m fine... I'm just a little tired. Ares: Heh, heh... I know, it can be pretty draining to spend time with Cage. Myona: Yes… But there’s something about him. I can’t leave him alone. Cage is a strange boy that way. Ares: Yeah... He is. Semyl: Myona! Where you at?! Myona: Semmy's calling... I have to go. Good night, Ares... Ares: ...Good night. (Some Room) ???: 'So it's progressing smoothly, then? '???: Yeah… I was worried for a short while, but things are heading in a positive direction. ???: Pharsti too? ???: We won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Anyway, that’s a trivial matter. ???: 'Heh heh… I’m looking forward to it. I’ll contact you again. Freedom to Mars. '???: ...Freedom to Mars. Category:Transcripts